


MCYT OneShots

by sketchers_writes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Author shows self through Smajor, Autophobia, Claustrophobia, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Exhaustion, F/M, Fever, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, No Beta we all die like tommy in the prison, No Smut, One Shot, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Poison, Poisoning, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname Needs a Hug, Separation Anxiety, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tired Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vomiting, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, x life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchers_writes/pseuds/sketchers_writes
Summary: Just a book of MCYT oneshotsRules and info are on the first chapterRequests are on second chapterThe oneshots in this book are from my Wattpad version.(This is my first time using this website for writing! Sorry if my work is bad!)My Wattpad account is @sketchers_writes
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Phil Watson, Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Rules and Info

TW will be put at the top of chapters when needed!

Things I will be writing

Platonic stuff

Angst

Fluff

Sickfics

What I won't write (this will change):

Romantic stuff

Any kind of sexual content

Smutt

Characters I will be writing about (you can request one that isn't on the list):

Wilbur

Philza

Techno

Tommy

Smajor

Dream

George

Sapnap

BadBoyHalo

Skeppy

Tubbo

DanTDM

Ranboo

Ghostbur

Eret

Nikki

Pretty much anyone in the DreamSMP

Updates will be random, I don't have set times

You can request oneshots in the comments!

(Btw this is my au, my au is basically mc irl. Smajor, Tubbo and Dream are siblings in my au. Wilbur, Techno and Tommy are siblings and Philza is their father.

All of them live close to each other for the sake of the oneshots)

(If a oneshot is different from my au I will put that at the top of the oneshot)

Please keep in mind that if you submit a request it will take a while to get done! Please be patient :D

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ages of the characters that have been included so far or that will be used soon:

Scott: 25

Dream: 21

Tubbo: 16

Wilbur/Ghostbur: 24

Techno: 21

Tommy: 16

Ranboo: 16-17

Philza: 32

Karl: 22

Sapnap: 19

George: 23

BadBoyHalo: 25

DanTDM: 29

Skeppy: 21

Fundy: 20


	2. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely for requests!

This page is purely for info on requests.

Requests: **Closed**

If you do submit a request, please be patient. Requests will take longer than other oneshots since I already have lots of ideas planned.

The time your request takes will also depend on who it's based on, I have more experience with some characters than others so requests that heavily involve characters I have less experience with will take a lot longer!

I will try to get around to everyone's requests but it will take a while!

Also keep in mind, it's likely that I won't work on your request straight away since I have a lot of ideas planned!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters that I'm best with:

Wilbur/Ghostbur

Smajor

Dream

Ranboo

Karl Jacobs

Characters that I'm okay with:

Philza

Tubbo

Eret

Tommy

Dream Team

Sam

BadBoyHalo

Skeppy

Characters that I struggle with:

Techno

Quackity

Anyone who hasn't been listed above

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of my oneshots will include ocs!


	3. Current Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of requests that are in the works

Current Requests Listed:  
None


	4. Sick Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting, Sickness

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Scott opened his eyes he knew today was going to be horrible, he'd woken up with a killer headache and was sweating like mad. Scott chose to ignore this and got out of bed, the second he stood up his head started to spin. 'Today is going to go soooo well...' he thought to himself before going to get dressed.

10 Minutes Later

After finally getting dressed into a comfy sweater and ripped jeans, Scott made his way out of his bedroom. The house was quiet so he guessed that Tubbo and Dream weren't awake yet since it was only 6:15am. Scott made his way downstairs and went to the kitchen to get something to drink, even though it wasn't cold in the house he shivered. He made himself a cup of tea and grabbed a banana before going to the couch, he sat down and sipped at the tea.

2 Hours Later

Dream woke up and looked over at his clock to check the time, the clock read 8:17am. After allowing himself 5 minutes to wake up, Dream got himself out of bed and got changed into one of his green hoodies, he also put on a pair of black jeans before heading out of his room. He didn't expect either of his brothers to be awake yet since Tubbo normally woke up at around 13:30pm (1:30pm) and Scott was normally up at about 10:25am. 

When Dream went downstairs he noticed Scott curled up on the couch, he was shaking quite a bit so Dream went over. When he got over to Scott he noticed that his face was flushed and his skin was extremely pale, there was also a layer of sweat on his face. "Scott? Scott, bud wake up." Dream spoke softly but loud, he gently shook his shoulder. Scott groaned slightly before opening his eyes slightly. 

"Hmm, oh, hey Dream" Scott's voice was weak and rough, Dream's expression changed to a concerned look. "You feeling alright?" he already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway, "I'll be fi-" Scott was cut off by a violent coughing fit, Dream swiftly moved closer to Scott and rubbed his back. "Take it easy bro, I'll go get something for your cough." Dream got up and went to the kitchen to grab medicine.

Scott suddenly felt his stomach twist and he got a copper taste in his mouth, he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He collapsed onto his knees in front of the toilet and threw up his stomach contents, Dream came in and kneeled down beside him rubbing his back. Scott continued to vomit into the toilet for around 5 minutes before his vomiting became heavy breathing, he leaned back against Dream. "Do you wanna move back to the couch?" Dream asked, his voice soft and gentle, Scott simply nodded before attempting to stand. His attempt failed as he collapsed against his brother, Dream scooped him up and went back to the couch and rested Scott down onto it.

3 Hours Later

Tubbo woke up and got changed into some baggy trousers and a T-Shirt, he saw Scott asleep on the couch with a rag on his head and covered by a blanket. He could smell soup from the kitchen so he guessed that Dream was cooking, he went over to Scott and he could instantly tell he was sick. He was still shivering even though his forehead was boiling, Tubbo also took note of the bucket that was resting beside him. 'He looks uncomfortable, poor Scott..' was the thought that ran through Tubbo's head as he went to find Dream.

Once he entered the kitchen, Tubbo saw Dream making soup. "Hello Dream!" Tubbo greeted his brother as he walked over, "I'm guessing Scott isn't feeling very good?" his voice changed to a sadder tone. "Sadly that's correct, when I woke up he was curled up on the couch shaking. He's been throwing up so I gave him a bucket." Dream explained, "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Tubbo questioned, "I'm guessing it's the flu or something close to that" his brother replied. Their talk was interrupted by the sound of vomiting, Tubbo ran back into the living room and rubbed Scott's back, he didn't like seeing his brother like this.

"'s cold.." Scott slurred after he was done throwing up, his body was shaking violently due to a mixture of weakness and cold. "I know Scott but we have to be careful, we don't want your fever to get worse." Tubbo explained slowly, he laid Scott back down onto the couch and sat next to him. "'s still cold.. don't like it.." he said slowly, it was clear that Scott was exhausted so Tubbo guessed it was the pain that was keeping him awake. Tubbo waited for Scott to fall asleep before getting up and going back to Dream, he put a bowl of soup on the counter and turned to Tubbo. "How is he?" Dream asked, "Still the same, he said he was cold so I put the blanket over him." Tubbo told his brother, he picked up the soup and grabbed a spoon before heading into the living room.

"Should we wake him up, or should we let him sleep?" Tubbo questioned, although he knew Scott needed to eat he looked so peaceful. "Although I don't want to, we have to wake him up." Dream responded, he shook Scott's shoulder to wake up him. Scott slowly stirred and looked up his brothers, "What's... up?" his voice slurred. "I made you some soup, you need to eat something." Dream said as he helped Scott into a sitting position. "'m not hungry.." he protested simply wanting to go back to sleep, "You need to eat something Scott." Tubbo chimed in, he sat himself next to Scott. The older rested heavily against Tubbo, his body was still shaking as Dream set the bowl down and got some onto the spoon.

Dream helped Scott eat about 3/4 of the bowl before Scott had enough, "'m dizzy.." Scott mumbled as he snuggled against Tubbo most likely seeking warmth, Tubbo put an arm around Scott and let him fall asleep on him. "I'm wondering what brought this on, has he been out in the cold recently?" Dream pondered, mostly to himself. "Not as far as I'm aware." Tubbo said quietly, Dream put the blanket over both Tubbo and Scott before sitting down on another couch. 

The Next Day

When Dream woke up he realised he'd fallen asleep on the couch, he looked over at Scott and Tubbo and smiled. Scott's skin was now a more healthy colour and he was no longer shaking, he went back to sleep smiling.


	5. Sleep? Never Heard of Her

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wilbur sat awake on his bed holding his guitar, he glanced over to the clock and saw that it was 4:27am. 'Great, another sleepless night for me I guess.' he thought to himself as he gently strummed the strings on his guitar. Truth be told, Wilbur had gotten about an hours sleep in the past 4 days, he would always either lay in bed awake or play his guitar. Of course he always said he was okay whenever his family asked, but he was saying that more to himself then to them. His mind was foggy and whenever he stood for too long he would feel light headed, but he chose to ignore this. He let out a long and tired sigh before going back to playing his guitar.

3 Hours Later

Phil was always the first one to wake up in the family (that's if you don't count Wilbur), so when Wil heard a door opening down the hall he knew who it was. He checked the time again and saw it was 7:32am, he decided to put his guitar down and get changed.

After getting dressed into a fluffy yellow sweater and some ripped jeans, Wilbur exited his room and went downstairs. He saw Phil in the kitchen making breakfast. "Mornin' Phil." Wilbur greeted his father figure, "Oh! Morning mate, how come you're up so early?" Phil asked, "Not sure," he lied smoothly, "just kinda woke up and decided to come downstairs." Wil replied rubbing his eyes. He sat down at the table and snuggled into his sweater, the effects of the lack of sleep was catching up to him. He decided to rest his head on the table since resting on his arms seemed very inviting at that moment. The moment his head hit his arms he passed out, Phil noticed Wil asleep and smiled before continuing with breakfast.

20 Minutes Later

As soon as Phil heard quick and loud footsteps coming down the stairs he knew Tommy was awake, he also knew that Wilbur's nap was going to come to an end. "WASSUP BITCHES!" Tommy yelled as he got in the kitchen, Wilbur jolted awake and groaned. "Morning Tommy," Phil said, "did you sleep well?" he questioned. "Yup!" Tommy said, his loud voice was doing nothing good for Wilbur's headache. "Shut up you gremlin child.." Wilbur muttered burying his head into his arms, "What's wrong with this dumbass?" Tommy asked, "Think he's just tired mate." Phil responded, he put a portion of bacon and eggs onto plates and gave one to both Wilbur and Tommy.

Phil noticed Wilbur was acting strange through breakfast, his movements were slow and sluggish. The bags under his eyes were also a big red flag, "Wil, you feeling alright?" Phil's voice was laced with concern. "I'm fine Phil don't worry.." his voice wavered every so slightly at the end but if Phil noticed, he didn't say anything about it. 

10 Minutes Later

After Wilbur finished his food he set the plate down in the sink and made his way to the living room, Philza was upstairs doing something. He passed Tommy on his way but his head suddenly became foggy. He felt extremely light headed and put his hand against the wall for support, he thought he heard Tommy say something but he couldn't tell. 

Tommy noticed Wil seemed to be struggling, "Wil you good big man?" he questioned. He frowned when he got no reply and went to talk again, before he could Wilbur collapsed to the ground. Tommy froze for a second before realising what happened, "Wilbur?!" he semi shouted, "PHIL! WILBUR COLLAPSED!" he yelled up to Phil hoping he heard him. He quickly crouched down beside Wil but was unsure of what to do, he heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs. "Tommy? What's wrong?" Phil's voice sounded slightly panicked, "It's Wilbur, he collapsed!" Tommy yelled back. 

Philza gently picked up Wilbur and went over to the living room, he rested him on the couch and sighed. "What's wrong with him?" Tommy asked, his voice panicked. "If I had to guess, I would say he passed out due to exhaustion." Philza explained, he sounded worried. "So he hasn't been sleeping?" Phil nodded, he sighed.

4 Hours Later

Techno had come downstairs around 2 hours ago, Philza and Tommy were sitting in the living room and Wilbur was still passed out on the couch. Phil had positioned Wil so that his head was on his lap, Techno had put a blanket over Wil before going out to farm potatoes. 

"Why do you think Wilbur hasn't been sleeping?" Tommy asked, "It's probably something to do with stress, either that or he's been trying to keep up with work." Philza said, he was carding his hands through Wil's hair. Wil seemed to relax into the touch.

1 Hour Later

Tommy ended up falling asleep on the couch, Techno also decided to take a rest on the couch. Philza smiled at the sight of his peaceful sons, at that moment Wilbur decided to stir. 

"Hmm..." Wilbur shifted before opening his eyes, "Welcome back mate." Phil said softly. "Mmm, what happened..?" Wil's voice was still laced with sleep, "You decided to make friends with the floor Wil, scared the shit out of me and Tommy." Phil explained, "Oh... sorry..." Wil muttered. "How you feeling?" Phil asked, "'m tired.." was all Wilbur said. "Go back to sleep then Wil, I'm not going anywhere." Phil replied. 

After hearing that Wilbur passed out again.


	6. It's Raining, It's Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack (Not in massive detail)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To put it simply, Ghostbur hated the rain. It hurt him since he was a ghost, so he always made sure he knew when it was going to rain. Of course the one day he forgot to check was the day he was outside, luckily someone knew he had left.

5 Hours Prior 

"Phillll! I'm going out to explore the woods!" Ghostbur yelled to Phil, "Alright mate, make sure you come home soon. I think it's meant to rain soon!" Philza shouted back. With that Ghostbur grabbed Friend's lead and set out on his adventure.

Back To The Present

Oh how Ghostbur wishes he'd listened to Phil's warning, it was pouring down with rain and the only cover he had was the trees, and they weren't doing much. The constant drops of water hitting his skin made a hissing sound, his body had started to melt. Friend was trying his best to keep Ghostbur as dry as possible but there wasn't much he could do. 

"F-Friend, go g-get P-Ph-Philza." Ghostbur told his sheep, Friend simply nodded his head and ran towards Phil's house. Soon after Friend left, Ghostbur's body started to shake and his breathing became fast and uneven. His quiet whimpers became loud sobs as the rain continued to attack him.

10 Minutes Later

As soon as Friend saw the house he increased his pace, he got to the door and started to kick it with his back hooves. Phil heard the loud bangs at the door and went over, when he saw Friend on his own without Ghostbur he knew something was wrong.

"Friend, where's Ghostbur?" Phil asked, Friend simply picked up the end of his lead and gave it to Phil before running towards Ghostbur. Phil followed close behind, his mind racing with one simple question, 'What's wrong with Ghostbur?'.

15 Minutes Later

The second Friend came to a stop Phil could hear the loud sobs of a ghost, he ran towards them and found Ghostbur. To put it simply, Ghostbur looked terrible. His body was shaking like mad and parts of him were dripping, however that isn't what caught Phil's attention. The thing that he did catch was how panicked Ghostbur was, he was hyperventilating and crying. 

Philza quickly opened his wings and protected Ghostbur from the rain, he then knelt down beside him. "Wil, mate can I touch you?" his voice was soft and gentle, Ghostbur nodded but his body stayed tensed up. Phil gently put his hand on Wil's shoulder, he instantly melted into the touch. Philza took this opportunity to pull him into a hug, Ghostbur made no sign of protest. 

As soon as Ghostbur was in Phil's arms he started to sob into his shirt, he did this for a solid 15 minutes before passing out from emotional exhaustion. Philza smiled as he made his way back to the house with Ghostbur in his arms and Friend trotting beside them.


	7. Frozen Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Near Death Experience

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How did this go so wrong?' was the one thing that went through Philza's mind. What was meant to be a simple and fun resource trip turned into a life or death situation.

2 Hours Prior

Wilbur and Phil had decided to go on a quick resource trip since they were running low on wood and food, they'd left a note for Tommy and Techno saying "Just gone out to get resources, we'll be back by 13:35pm. From Phil and Wilbur". 

After collecting enough wood they'd both gone to get food, that's where it all went wrong. While Wil was getting beef, a strong gust of wind had knocked him off balance. Phil saw this and went over to help him, but as he got close, the ground had caved in.

Back To The Present

"Wilbur, mate are you okay?" Phil asked, his voice echoed around the ravine they'd fallen into. "I think I'm okay, its too dark to see, it's cold though.." was Wilbur's reply, Phil moved over to him. He checked over Wil to see if there were any injuries, which unfortunately there was. As Wil had fallen into the ravine, his arm and back had crashed against the stone which had caused a gash to open on his arm. Wil's back had quite a few cuts on it, the blood running down his face suggested that he'd hit his head as well.

Wilbur's body was shaking quite a bit, he'd never been good in the cold. Phil pulled Wilbur close to him and wrapped his wings around both of them, he needed to keep them both as warm as possible. Wil held onto Phil's coat and snuggled close to him, his body had started shaking more. "Wil you need to try stay awake okay?" it was more of a command then it was a question, "'s cold though, I don't like the cold.." Wil's voice was shaking. "I know that, but you can't fall asleep." Phil said, his tone was stern, Wilbur just nodded.

40 Minutes Later

Phil was getting concerned now, Wilbur was now shaking violently and his body felt like ice. His wings now had a thin layer of frost and snow over them, "Wil, you awake?" Philza shook his shoulder. "'m 'wake.." Wilbur's voice was slurred, "'s cold Phil, cold..." he curled up more. "I know mate, lets just hope someone finds us soon.." was all Phil could really say. 

"Phil 'm sleepy.. really... sleepy.." Wil slurred, his words barely making sense, "You're doing well Wil, just stay awake." Phil replied. He felt Wil lean on him more, his body was worryingly cold. 'C'mon Wil, stay awake for me..' Phil said in his head, he knew Wilbur wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer. Since they hadn't planned on being out long, Wil had only put on a sweater and jeans.

Wilbur's breathing had started to grow uneven and shaky, he was fighting a losing battle to stay awake, his body was screaming at him to fall asleep. He couldn't feel his arms or legs anymore and his mind was foggy, he let his head rest against Phil's chest, he was too weak to hold himself up anymore. "Phil... 'm c... cold... 'n sleepy..." he slurred, his eyes were fighting to shut against his will. "I know mate, I know. But you have to stay awake." Phil's voice was full of worry, "I can't... my eyes.... aren't listening...." Wil's body relaxed more against Phil, the cold was starting to get the better of him. "G'night Phil..." was all Wil said before he passed out. "Shit, Wil!" Philza shouted in panic, he knew it wouldn't do anything.

2 Hours Later

Phil wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, the last thing he remembered was holding Wilbur close as he passed out. As he slowly came to he could feel something warm holding him, he opened his eyes to look around and saw Techno carrying him. "Techno?" his voice was quiet, Techno looked down at him and smiled, "Hallo Phil, glad you're awake." Techno said. 

'Wait, Wilbur!' was the thought that suddenly came to his mind, "Techno, is Wil alright?!" Phil asked, his voice was laced with concern. "Well I wouldn't say he's 'alright' as such, but he's alive." Techno assured him, "Ranboo's carrying him currently." he added. Phil rested his head against Techno and sighed, he ended up falling asleep.

6 Hours Later

When Philza woke up for the second time he felt warmer, he could tell that he was inside now. When he opened his eyes he was blinded by the sudden light, he put an arm over his eyes. After his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around, he realised that he was in his own room.

"Oh Phil, your awake!" he recognised that voice, it was Ranboo, "How you feeling?". "Apart from being cold I'm okay, is Wilbur alright?" he replied, he wanted to know that Wil was alive. "Yeah he's alright, Techno and Tommy are looking after him. He's in his room." Ranboo explained. "We were worried we were too late when we found you both. Wil was barely hanging on, you weren't much better either..." he said. Phil nodded and yawned, "If your tired get some rest, we'll take care of everything!" Ranboo suggested.

2 Hours Later

When Wilbur woke up, everything was spinning. He opened his eyes and saw that he was covered in at least 6 blankets, however that wasn't what he was worried about. After getting out from under his blanket pile, Wil made his way over to Phil's room. Once he opened the door and saw Phil his body relaxed, he walked over to the bed and curled up next to his father figure. Phil instinctively pulled Wil into a hug.

That was how Tommy, Techno and Ranboo found them, both in the comfort of each others embrace.


	8. Nightmares and Bonding

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The one thing Tommy hated was nightmares, he didn't have them often but they were still annoying.

Tommy shot up into a sitting position, sweat poured off him and his breathing was heavy. God he hated nightmares, he rarely ever had them, but when he did they were horrible. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again but he was still tired.

He glanced a look at the time, it was 3:05am, 'great, no one's going to be awake at this time...' Tommy sighed. He got up from his bed and left his room, for some reason Wilbur's room seemed very inviting right now. 'Fuck it' he thought as he walked over to his brother's room, he quietly pushed open Wilbur's door and walked in. "Wilbur...?" his voice was barely a whisper, yet it was still enough to wake the older. "Tommy...? Why the fuck are you up at..... 3 in the morning?" his voice was still thick with sleep.

"I- had a nightmare... i-it's stupid, sorry I'll go back to bed-" Tommy started going on a rant, "Shut up and get over here you gremlin child." Wilbur said, he patted his bed. Tommy sheepishly made his way over and sat down, Wil sat up from his bed and moved next to Tommy. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and pulled him into a tight hug, "Wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Wil asked. "Mhmm.." was all he got in response, Wilbur laid down into his bed and pulled Tommy back into a hug. They both fell asleep in the comfort of each others' embrace that night.

It was times like this that reminded Tommy what family was really for.


	9. Everyone Loves The Big Brother

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott lived with his two brothers Dream and Tubbo, him being the oldest, Dream was the middle child and Tubbo was the youngest. Since Scott was the oldest, he naturally became the parental figure of the house, he helped take care of his younger brothers and did most of the cooking. He also helped them when they needed it.

Looking back, Scott could remember many times where him and his brothers would all spend some time together. However, one of these always stuck out to him, it was one of his personal favourites. 

"Dreammmmmmmm, I'm boreddddd!" Tubbo said for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Tubbo I've already told you I'll be finished in a minute." Dream replied, the constant whining wasn't new to him so it didn't annoy him much. "But you've been working practically all day! You and Scott need a break." Tubbo pointed out, he didn't like how much his brothers had to work, it wasn't fair for any of them. "Fine, what do you wanna do?" was the reply he got. 

Tubbo already had something in mind, "We should have a movie night! We haven't had one in years!" he said, excitement filled his voice. "Alright, that sounds good." Dream told him, he shut down his laptop and put the papers away. He got up from his chair and walked over to his little brother, "Where's Scott?" "Probably washing up from lunch, either that or he's asleep on the couch." Tubbo answered. 

Both of them walked downstairs, Dream went to the living room and Tubbo went into the kitchen. Tubbo saw Scott putting some plates away as he walked in, "Hi Scott!" Tubbo greeted. Scott turned around after putting the last plate away and faced Tubbo, "Oh hey Tubbo, you need something?" he asked. Tubbo simply shook his head before grabbing Scott's arm, he dragged him into the living room.

Dream had already got Netflix ready, "We're having a movie night, so sit down and get comfy." Dream said. Once both Tubbo and Scott were sat down Dream put on the first film.

After 4 movies, Scott had fallen asleep on the couch. Tubbo had gotten a blanket and put it over Scott to keep him warm, Dream had gone into the kitchen to make dinner so that Scott could have a break. 

After cooking dinner, Dream got Tubbo and Scott into the kitchen so they could eat dinner together before they continued with their movie night. They finished after about half an hour and Tubbo helped Dream with the washing up, they all went back to the living room and continued with the films. Dream had insisted that Scott laid his head on his legs so he could fall asleep easier, Tubbo sat near them on a different couch. 

Scott manged to stay awake through 2 and a half films before falling asleep again, Tubbo soon followed and Dream decided to sleep as well.

Scott decided that they should have a movie night that day, movie nights soon became one of his favourite things to do. It allowed all of them to take a break and spend some time together.


	10. Rides With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream, George, Sapnap and Karl had decided to go to a theme park together since the weather was nice.

An Hour Ago

Since Dream was alone at home, Tubbo and Scott had gone out for a bit, he decided to see if Sapnap, George and Karl were able to go to a theme park. He pulled out his phone and went through his contacts, once he found George, Sapnap and Karl's numbers he added them to a group chat.

Dream Team + Karl

Dream: You guys up for a day at a theme park in an hour or two?

Karl: I'm free to go, so yeah sounds good.

George: I can also come!

Sapnap: Same here, it sounds like fun!

Dream: Nice, I can come pick you guys up in about 20 minutes, that okay?

Karl: That's fine.

George: Yup!

Sapnap: Cya soon.

Dream turned off his phone and went to get ready to leave, he got in his car and went to pick up his friends.

Present Time

Dream had picked up Karl, George and Sapnap, and they were now entering the parking area for the theme park. "We're here now!" Dream said to his friends, George was sat in the front and Karl and Sapnap were in the back. "Awesome!" Was the reply he got from both Sapnap and George, Karl had fallen asleep on the way there.

"I'll wake Karl up." Sapnap said, he leaned over to shook Karl's shoulder gently. "Wakey wakey Karl, we're at the park!" he half shouted, Karl slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm awake." he said, everyone got out the car and started to walk to the entrance of the park.

30 Minutes Later

After entering the theme park and getting a map, they started to discus what ride to go onto first. "We could go on The Spiral first?" Sapnap suggested, everyone was happy with the suggestion so they headed over to the ride. They got in the queue which wasn't that long and waited.

10 Minutes Later

After getting on the ride, George and Dream were sat on one row and Karl and Sapnap were on the row behind them. The ride they were on had a lot of loops and corkscrews which Karl wasn't looking forward to, he didn't do well with lots of spins. As soon as the ride started, some kids started to scream and laugh.

After the first loop happened, Karl could tell his stomach wouldn't deal well with the ride. Dream also got an unsettling feeling in his stomach but it wasn't too bad.

Half way through the ride Karl had a nauseous feeling, Dream and Sapnap were laughing whilst George was screaming. Karl would've been laughing if he wasn't concentrating on keeping his breakfast down.

After the ride ended and everyone got off, the feeling of nausea that Karl had was strong. Dream also looked pale so Karl guessed that the ride had effected him as well. "Karl you doing alright? You look really pale." George asked, "Yeah I'm fine, just feeling nauseous cause of the ride." Karl answered.

2 Hours Later

After they'd gone on some more tame rides, Karl thought he'd be able to do another twisty ride. Turns out his stomach didn't agree with that.

The second they got off the ride, Karl went straight to a bin and threw up his stomach contents. Sapnap went over and rubbed his back as he continued to vomit, George and Dream watched with a sympathetic look. 

After Karl's stomach settled down and he had some water, the group decided to take a break and have some lunch. They found a place to sit and eat so George and Sapnap went to get lunch for everyone. Karl and Dream stayed sitting, "You doing alright?" Dream asked, "I'm feeling slightly better, but my stomach still feels weird." Karl replied. 

When George and Sapnap came back with the food, Karl had fallen into a light sleep with his head resting against Dream. He still looked rather pale. "We need to wake him up, eating something will probably help him." Sapnap said, Dream nodded and shook Karl awake. "Hmm, wha-" Karl said in a tired tone, "Lunch is here and you'll probably feel better once you eat something." George explained as he passed Karl a sandwich.

They all talked as they ate lunch, Karl opting to stay quiet as he ate. Since it was getting rather late they decided to do a couple more rides before heading home.

3 Hours Later

They'd stayed at the theme park for a lot longer than they'd planned, Karl and George were practically dead on their feet as they all made their way back to the car.

After everyone was settled into the car, Dream started driving them back home. Karl passed out the moment they started moving which wasn't that surprising. George also fell asleep during the ride home, Dream and Sapnap just talked and listened to music for the whole ride.

Karl was the first to get dropped back home, Sapnap had to wake him up and they waved as they left. George was the next to be dropped off and then lastly was Sapnap. Dream then drove back to his house and was greeted by Scott and Tubbo, Scott had just finished making dinner and Tubbo was talking to Tommy on the phone.

They all talked about their days during dinner before heading to bed.


	11. The Diamond Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Bullying, Blood

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't often that you would see Dan get angry, but that didn't mean it was impossible. There were a few ways that was almost guarantied to anger him. However, that didn't stop people from trying, some people took their attempts to far.

Dan was walking around the town with Grim as he normally did, he wasn't really expecting to run into anyone.

As he neared a small park, he heard the sound of yelling. He recognised some of the voices that were causing the noise so he headed over. When Dan saw who was causing the yelling his fists clenched shut, what he saw annoyed the hell out of him.

Wilbur was stood protectively in front of Tommy, he was yelling at a group of boys who were holding rocks. By looking at the blood coming from Tommy's head, it was clear that the boys had attacked both of them. However, Wilbur looked more scared than threatening.

"Leave us alone you fuckers!" Wil yelled, he continued to block Tommy from them, "Now why would we do that, that little shit deserves it." one of the men snapped back. "He didn't do shit to you!" Wilbur snapped back, one of the guys threw a rock directly at Wilbur's chest. Now this wouldn't normally be much of a problem, but due to how skinny Wil was it did a lot more damage. As it hit Wilbur he swore before putting his arm defensively over his chest, at this point Dan had seen enough.

"Hey, knock it off!" he yelled at the group as he walked over. Wilbur quickly looked towards the familiar voice, his eyes sparked with relief. "Leave these guys alone and go do something productive." he said sternly, "What are you gunna do about it?" the taller one said in a cocky voice. "Well unlike you, I don't use violence to get what I want," Dan started, "so I'm going to ask again. Leave them alone." he finished.

The group just laughed at Dan and went to throw a rock at Wilbur again, that was until they were tackled by something. "Like I said, I won't use violence, but I never said anything about Grim." Dan said as he smirked, the boys yelled a mixture of swears and insults before running off. 

Daniel laughed before walking over to Wil and Tommy, he crouched down next to them. "You both okay?" he asked, Tommy nodded, "Those bastards hit Tommy in the head with a rock, apart from that I think we're okay." Wilbur explained. Dan nodded before helping Tommy up, "If someone messes with my friend they mess with me." Dan said to no one in particular, Wilbur and Tommy laughed at that.

After Dan walked the boys home, he explained to Phil what happened. They both talked for a bit before Daniel headed back home.

If there was one way of angering Dan, it was messing with his friends. And those boys had learned that the hard way.


	12. Be My Pillow

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl wasn't normally a very clingy person, he like all people had his moments, but normally he didn't cling to people. That was unless he was tired, in which case he would use people as a pillow.

Dirty Crime Idiots

Snapmap Is Online

Snapmap: does anyone wanna come hang at my house today?

KarlBoi Is Online

Wiblur Is Online

Drem Is Online

KarlBoi: Sure, I'll come over

Drem: i should be able to come

Wiblur: count me in, my house is getting way too noisy. 

Quack Is Online

Quack: fuck yeah, i'll be there in like 10 minutes.

Snapmap: okay, doors unlocked so when you get here just invite yourself inside.

Drem: will do! :)

Wiblur: nah window sounds easier than opening a door

Snapmap: you better not.

Wiblur: cya soon

Wiblur Went Offline

Quack Went Offline

Drem Went Offline

KarlBoi: I'll be there in about half an hour.

KarlBoi Went Offline

Snapmap Went Offline

Karl turned off his phone as he went to get changed, he put on his multi coloured hoodie and some grey jeans. After grabbing his headphones, Karl put his shoes on and went outside. 'Should I drive or walk?' he asked himself, in the end he chose to walk. The walk would only take about 45 minutes so he didn't really mind.

40 Minutes Later

Wilbur arrived at the front of Sapnap's house and smirked, he noticed one of the windows was wide open. He walked round to the window and climbed through it, the window led into the living room.

Wilbur took note that no one was currently in the living room, so he guessed they were in the kitchen. Taking off his shoes, he walked to the kitchen and saw Sapnap, Quackity and Dream talking. He noticed there was no Karl which told him he was running late. 

"Hello friends." Wilbur greeted as he made himself known, the group turned and said hi. Wilbur sat on a counter top and started talking to the others, "Anyone know where Karl is?" Wilbur asked, "Nope, I'm guessing he'll be here soon though." Sapnap said. 

They'd all moved into the living room when they heard the sound of the front door opening, Sapnap stood up and went to greet the visitor. "Hey Karl, what took so long?" Sapnap asked as his friend took his trainers off, "I made the dumb choice of walking, I didn't realise it was meant to rain today." Karl replied. Sapnap laughed and brought Karl into the living room, everyone said hello to him before they all went into random conversations.

While everyone was talking and joking around with each other, Karl had slowly made his way next to Sapnap who was sitting on the carpet. He chose that time to curl up against him, Sapnap noticed something was pressed against his side and looked down, he smiled at Karl.

"Seems like Karl found a human pillow." Dream joked, everyone started laughing, Karl simply snuggled closer to Sapnap. He ended up falling asleep after about 10 minutes.

1 Hour Later

"Do you guys wanna get some snacks?" Quackity asked, everyone nodded and stood up, well everyone apart from Sapnap. The second he tried to stand, Karl grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"You look a little stuck Sapnap, want me to take him?" Wilbur offered, Sapnap nodded. Wilbur walked over to both of them and sat against the couch, Sapnap moved Karl so he was curled up in Wilbur's lap. "What snack do you want, I'll get it." Sapnap asked, Wilbur just asked for some chips. 

When the group came back into the room, Wilbur was combing his hand through Karl's hair. Karl was still curled up against him, he looked peaceful. "Guess Karl becomes a koala when he's tired." Dream said, everyone laughed at his statement. Sapnap gave Wilbur his food and they settled down to eat.

2 Hours Later

After a while, Wilbur had fallen asleep with Karl still stuck to him. The others continued to talk quietly so they didn't wake their friends.

Everyone ended up staying the night at Sapnap's place.


	13. Kind But Deadly

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of Tubbo, Scott and Dream, Tubbo was the best at comforting his brothers. So naturally they would come to him if they needed comfort, today was no different. 

Tubbo was currently doing a stream with Ranboo, they were trying a new adventure map on Minecraft. He heard a knock at his door, "Hang on a sec Ranboo, I'll be right back." Tubbo said as he went on defend, he turned his facecam off and muted himself. "Come in!" he called to whoever was at his door, Dream came into the room and Tubbo could instantly tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up, "Saw something on Twitter directed at me and Scott." was all Dream said, "Can you show me the tweet?" Tubbo requested. He simply nodded before pulling out his phone, he went onto Twitter and showed the tweet to Tubbo. 

The tweet said the following, "Am I the only one who thinks Tubbo's brothers are satanic mother fuckers?" (ik it's stupid, I couldn't think of anything). As soon as he read the tweet, Tubbo went into protective mode. "Has Scott seen it yet?" he asked, "Sadly yeah he has..." Dream replied, Tubbo knew Scott was sensitive to this stuff.

"I'm going to go see Scott." Tubbo said as he left the room, Dream went downstairs to call George and Sapnap.

Tubbo knocked on his eldest brother's door, he heard a quiet sound so he took that as an invite to enter. As he entered the room, he saw Scott sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest. He walked over to him, "Hey you know what they said isn't true." Tubbo said softly as he sat next to his brother. Scott just nodded before pulling Tubbo into a hug, he hugged Scott back and whispered stuff to him. 

After getting his brother to calm down, Scott fell asleep. Tubbo got up from the bed and went back into his room, he unmuted himself from Discord and his stream. "Sorry about that chat, I had something to take care of." he explained, Ranboo welcomed him back. 

"Speaking of things that need to be taken care of, I have something to explain." Tubbo stated, his voice was no longer full of excitement, instead it was serious. "If you're going to post something about someone on any social media platform, make sure that you show human decency. If you're just going to talk bad about people then I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." he said, "Cause even though you may not think so, your words can hurt people." he added. 

Ranboo and Tubbo continued to play the map for another 2 hours before they ended stream, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to bring that up?" Ranboo asked, "Some idiot posted something on Twitter about my brothers, it ended up nearly making them both cry." Tubbo said. 

They both talked for a bit before they said goodbye, Tubbo spent the rest of the day with his brothers.


	14. Clingy By Nature

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Separation Anxiety = The fear/anxiety of being separated from loved ones

Although Scott was the oldest out of his brothers, he was also the clingiest one out of them. Only Dream and Tubbo knew why he was so clingy, so they didn't mind it. However his friends were a different story. It wasn't a case of they found his clinginess annoying, they actually enjoyed it. But some of them would use it as a teasing method, but no one ever meant anything by it.

"Scott, me and Tubbo are going to Phil's house!" Dream called to his brother, he knew what the reply would be, "Can I come?" Scott called back. Dream smiled, "Of course! Get ready and come down!" he told him.

After about 5 minutes Scott came downstairs, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue jacket. He also had grey trousers on, "I'm here." he announced. They all put their shoes on before going out to the car, Tubbo got in the front with Dream driving. Scott sat himself in the back and put his headphones in, he put a random playlist on and looked out the window.

10 Minutes Later

Scott woke up from his nap, though he didn't recall falling asleep in the first place. He pulled out his phone and opened a group chat.

The Loser Squad

Smajor: hello people

LaurenZsus Is Online

Joel Is Online

Oli Is Online

LaurenZsus: Hey Scott!

Joel: ello Scott

Oli: hello

Smajor: how are you all today?

Oli: i'm good, just playing Minecraft

LaurenZsus: I'm doing great

Joel: i'm brilliant

LaurenZsus: How are you?

Smajor: i'm fine, thanks for asking <3

Bobby Is Online

Bobby: Did you guys wanna meet up somewhere? Me and Lauren are planning on going ice skating.

LaurenZsus: Oh yeah I forgot about that!

Joel: i'm down for that yeah

Oli: same here

Smajor: i'll come as well, can't have you vibing without me ;)

Bobby: Alright, do you guys wanna head to our house? We can leave once everyone's here.

Oli: sounds good

Joel: yup!

LaurenZsus: Yay

Smajor: Okay, cya guys then!

Smajor Went Offline

Turning off his phone, Scott paused his music and took out his headphones. "Hey Dream, I'm going to walk to Lauren's house from Phil's, is that okay?" he asked, Dream smiled, "Sounds good! Have fun." he replied.

20 Minutes Later

As soon as they pulled up to Phil's house, Tubbo jumped out the car and ran to the door. Scott and Dream got out, "I'm heading to Lauren's, cya later!" Scott told Dream, they both waved before he headed towards his friends house.

The walk wasn't too long, it took about 30 minutes to get there. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps behind the door and Bobby opened it, "Heya Scott!" he said as he let him inside. "Hello." Scott greeted, Dexter ran up to him and jumped up. Scott smiled and stroked his head before taking off his shoes.

"We're still waiting for Oli to get here, Lauren and Joel are in the living room." Bobby told him as he shut the door, Scott nodded and headed to the room. "I have arrived." he announced as he stepped into the living room, Lauren and Joel greeted him as he sat down on a couch.

"Once we've been ice skating, we thought about going to get some ice cream. You guys down for that?" Lauren asked, both the boys nodded. They started to talk whilst they waited for Oli to arrive.

30 Minutes Later

Bobby came into the living room with Oli, "Oli's here!" he said, Lauren and Joel looked up and waved to Oli. "What happened to Scott?" Oli asked, Lauren laughed as she gestured to a different couch. Oli looked over and saw Scott laying stretched over it, he had his arm around Dexter as seemed to be asleep. "He fell asleep about 10 minutes ago, he seems tired." Joel explained, Oli laughed.

They waited about 20 minutes before they decided to get ready to leave, Lauren went over to Scott and shook his shoulder. "Scott, wake up we're leaving." she told him, Scott murmured something before opening his eyes. "Hmm?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Oh wait we're going?" he said, "Yeah, c'mon lets get ready to go." she told him, Scott nodded before standing up.

After they were all ready, Lauren opened the door and they went to the car. "Three of us go in one car and two in another." Bobby said, "I'll go with Lauren and Bobby." Scott suggested, they all nodded and got into their cars. Scott got in the back of Lauren's car and leaned against the door, Lauren and Bobby got in the front.

They started driving towards the ice rink, Scott fell asleep after about 3 minutes of the car moving. "I wonder what made him so tired." Lauren thought out loud, "I mean it doesn't look like he's tired, you can normally tell when he is." Bobby said, Lauren nodded. She looked back at Scott who was sleeping soundly in the back.

1 Hour Later

Bobby parked the car in the parking area, "We're here, can you wake sleeping beauty up Lauren?" he joked, Lauren laughed before turning to Scott. "Scott! Wake up we're here!" she half yelled, Scott groaned before shifting himself upright. He opened his eyes, "I'm awake." he said, he still sounded half asleep.

They all got out the car and walked to the entrance, Joel and Oli were already waiting there for them. 

Once everyone had gotten their skates on they headed for the rink. Oli and Joel went off first, Scott followed close behind. Lauren and Bobby were just skating around talking.

At some point Scott and Joel had decided to have a race, which ended in Scott falling face first onto the ice.

3 Hours Later

"Alright, you all ready to go get ice cream?" Bobby asked, they all nodded before returning their skates.

All of them could tell that Scott was tired, normally when he was tired he would start to cling to people. Currently he was attached to Joel's arm, "Alright let's get in the cars and get going." Lauren said. After transferring Scott over to Bobby's arm, they got into the car. Scott sat in the back again, he fell asleep the moment the car started moving.

2 Hours Later

They pulled up to the ice cream shop and quickly parked, "I'll go get the ice creams, is there any flavour you want in specific?" Bobby asked, "I'll have strawberry." Lauren said. Bobby turned to Scott, "Scott! What ice cream do you want?!" he yelled to wake him up, Scott shifted a bit, "Banana or salted caramel." he replied before going back into a light sleep.

Bobby got out the car and went to get the ice creams, Lauren turned to look at Scott, he didn't seem comfortable which was evident by the way he kept shifting. She opened her door and got out before moving into the back, she sat in the middle seat and shook Scott's shoulder. He groaned before sitting up, he looked over at Lauren and tilted his head.

"You looked uncomfortable, you can lean on me if you want." she offered, Scott simply curled up against Lauren and fell back to sleep (this is not a ship, he is just very tired). 

Once Bobby got back with the ice cream he saw Scott curled up asleep, he smiled before getting into the car. "I got your ice creams." he said as he sat down, Lauren smiled and took both hers and Scott's from Bobby, "Thanks Bobby." she said. She shook Scott to wake him up, "Wakey wakey Scott, ice creams here." she said, Scott lifted his head up and looked around slightly.

Lauren gave him his ice cream before starting to eat hers, Scott started to slowly eat his not really having the energy to eat it.

2 Hours Later

"Should we drop him off home?" Lauren asked, by this point they were all at Lauren's house, Scott was asleep with his top half resting on Joel's lap. "I don't think he's going to be moving anytime soon, we could text Dream and tell him Scott's staying here for a while?" Oli suggested. "Sounds like a good idea!" Bobby said, he picked up his phone and left the room to call Dream, Scott muttered something in his sleep before curling up tighter into Joel (again not a ship, he's just sleeping).

"Hehe he's a little cuddle bug!" Joel remarked, they all smiled fondly at their sleeping friend.


	15. Loneliness Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autophobia/monophobia = Fear of being alone

Ranboo stretched as he woke up, he slowly sat up and looked over at the clock. The time was 11:50am, Ranboo yawned before getting out of bed and headed over to his wardrobe. He changed into a T-shirt, which was half black and half white, and some black jeans.

After changing he headed downstairs to get some breakfast, when he entered the kitchen he saw a note on the table. Ranboo went to the note and picked it up, he read it out loud.

"Hey Ranboo, just so you know me, Wilbur, Tommy and Techno have gone up to the shops to get some food. We didn't want to wake you so we left a note, don't make too much of a mess! We'll be home at around 13:30pm. From Phil :)"

Ranboo stared at the note for a second before realising something, he was at home, alone. "Alright, calm down Ranboo. They aren't leaving forever, they just went to the shop. They'll be back soon." he told himself in an attempt to calm down, he put the note back on the table and made breakfast.

After eating his food, he went into the living room. It was quiet, way too quiet. "Calm down, they're coming back." he told himself again, his breathing had sped up a bit. 'What to do, what do to...' he thought to himself, "Ahh I know, I can text Tubbo!" he said out loud.

Pulling out his phone, Ranboo scrolled through his contacts and stopped on Tubbo's. He clicked on it and opened messages.

Tubbo

Ranboo: Hey Tubbo!

Tubbo: eyyy memory boy!

Ranboo: What you up to?

Tubbo: just messing around with some bees

Ranboo: Sweet!

Ranboo and Tubbo texted each other for around an hour before Tubbo had to go, they both said goodbye before Ranboo turned his phone off. He was alone again. "It's too quiet..." he muttered, he gripped onto the bottom of his shirt.

He glanced at the clock, it was 13:05pm. "Okay, not long till they'll be back. I can wait." he told himself.

After about 5 minutes, Ranboo's breathing had become way too fast. His arms and legs had started shaking and tears threatened to fall. 'Stop being a baby Ranboo.' he thought, a discord notification came from his phone causing him to scream. He dropped the phone on the floor and collapsed onto his knees.

He pushed himself into a corner and pulled his knees up to his chest, he'd started to hyperventilate. "I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone." he kept repeating those words over and over, his voice growing shaky. Tears streamed down his face, another notification caused him to scream again. He gripped his legs and buried his head in them, he started to openly sob.

45 Minutes Later

"Ranboo, we're home!" Phil announced as he walked in the door, when he received no reply he frowned slightly. After taking off his shoes, Phil went into the living room. He saw Ranboo's phone abandoned on the floor, "Ranboo, you here mate?" Phil asked.

Wilbur, Techno and Tommy came inside and took off their shoes, Tommy went straight into the kitchen. "Dadza you alright?" Wilbur asked as he walked into the living room, "I'm fine, but I don't know where Ranboo is." Phil replied.

Wil scanned the room and noticed something in the corner, he went over and realised what it was. "Ranboo, hey you alright?" he asked, concern laced his voice. Ranboo didn't reply, he simply just continued to shake. "Dad he's over here." Wil called out, Phil came over and noticed the state Ranboo was in. 

"He's having a panic attack." Phil said as he kneeled down, he put a hand on Ranboo's shoulder. The sudden contact caused Ranboo to flinch, he slowly looked up at Phil and Wilbur. Wil's eyes widened when he saw how worked up Ranboo looked, it was clear he'd been crying a lot.

"Ranboo, what happened?" Wilbur asked, Ranboo looked at him before launching himself into Wilbur. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his sweater. Wilbur stood in shock for a second before wrapping his arms around Ranboo. 

It took an hour to calm Ranboo down, once he was calm Phil spoke up, "So what happened mate?" he asked. Ranboo looked over at him, "I.. I don't like being alone..." he murmured, Phil went silent for a moment before realisation hit him. 'Ranboo's afraid of being alone.' he thought, "Ranboo, do you have autophobia?" Wilbur asked, Ranboo simply nodded. "Shit, sorry mate we didn't know." Phil apologised. Ranboo smiled, "It's fine."

That night, all of them spent their time together in the living room. Ranboo stayed attached to Wilbur. He realised he was no longer alone.


	16. Flashing Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astraphobia = Fear of thunder

It was late at night, around 00:15am, but Phil and Wilbur were the only ones in the house who were still awake. They weren't doing much, Phil was watching something on Netflix and Wilbur was on his phone. The news had said there was meant to be a massive storm coming but both of them had missed that part.

"I'm going to get a drink, want one?" Phil said as he got up, "Nah I'm good, thanks." Wil replied still looking at his phone. Phil went to the kitchen to get a drink, about a minute after he left a loud sound of thunder was heard. Wilbur flinched and looked up from his phone, his body was tensed up. 'What the fuck was that?' he asked himself, he decided to ignore it and continued scrolling through Twitter. 

It didn't take long for the next clap of thunder to happen, this time Wil closed his phone and looked around. Another clap of thunder caused him to yelp, he brought his legs up to his chest and tried to stay calm. 

Thunder continued to sound as Wil tried his best to get his breathing under control, a flash of lightning caused him to scream. Not many people knew about Wilbur's astraphobia, but those who did knew just how bad it was for him. Thunder was pretty much a torcher device to Wil, that's why he normally tried to sleep through it.

By the time Phil came back into the living room, Wilbur had gone into a bad panic attack. He quickly put his drink down before going over to Wil, "Wilbur, mate it's alright." he said softly, Wilbur's breathing had become quick gasps. "Wil can I touch you?" he asked, he got a nod in response. Philza gently put an arm around Wil and pulled him against his chest, he started rubbing circles on his back.

A sudden and loud clap of thunder spooked Wilbur causing him to scream, he buried his head in Phil's shirt. Phil could feel his shirt getting wet but that wasn't on his list of concerns, he pulled Wilbur into a tighter hug and continued to comfort him. Eventually his breathing became better and he'd stopped shaking as much, looking down at the brown haired boy, Phil could tell he'd passed out. 

Shifting a little, Phil got him and Wilbur into a comfortable position before he continued to watch the TV. He'd started to brush his hand through Wil's hair as the boy slept, his body still continued to shake slightly. 

The next day when Tommy and Techno came downstairs, they saw Phil and Wilbur asleep on the couch. Both of them had a feeling that they knew what happened that night.


	17. Icey Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Panic Attack, Near Death Experience, Broken Bones

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys ready to go?" Wilbur asked Tommy and Tubbo, the three of them had decided to go for a walk in the woods together. "You bet!" both of them yelled, Wil smiled and they all left the house. They were all wearing winter clothes since it was snowing pretty hard, Wilbur stayed close to both of them.

1 Hour Later

They hadn't been walking for that long, they stopped every now and then so that Tommy and Tubbo could play in the snow. The temperature suddenly dropped causing Wilbur to look around, "Tubbo, Tommy, come on we need to head back home!" Wil yelled to them, both the boys walked over to Wilbur. "Why the sudden rush?" Tubbo asked, "I think there's a blizzard coming, so we need to get home before we get stuck in it." he explained. 

While they were walking back to the house, the snow under them suddenly fell from under them. Wilbur instinctively pulled both the younger boys close to him to shield them from any damage. All three of them tumbled off a ledge and fell down onto some rocks, Tubbo and Tommy didn't get hurt much due to Wilbur shielding them.

As Tommy recovered from the shock of the fall, he looked over to Wilbur who'd rolled to the side of them. His eyes widened as he looked at his brother. Wil's leg was twisted in a way it wasn't meant to, his arm was trapped under a rock. There was blood coming down over his face from a gash in his head, the ground around him was stained red.

"Wilbur?!" Tommy yelled as he crawled over to his brother, he shook his shoulder. "Tommy, what's going on?" Tubbo asked, "I don't know, but Wilbur's hurt!" he yelled back. Both boys were now next to Wilbur, Tommy kept shaking him. Wilbur groaned as his eyes opened slightly, he looked around, "What happened...?" he asked. "The snow gave out under us so we fell, you took most of the damage from the fall." Tommy explained, Wil tried to sit up but as he moved he yelped. His breathing changed to gasps and his body started shaking slightly, "F-Fuck th-this hurts.." he said between gasps, Tommy helped him into a sitting position. 

"How will we get home?" Tubbo asked, "We'll have to walk, it isn't that far away." Wilbur answered, "But how will YOU get back? You can barely move!" Tommy yelled, his voice breaking at the end. "I can walk, I'll just need a bit of help." Wilbur said calmly, the other two nodded before helping Wilbur to his feet. The second he put pressure on his broken leg, he screamed in pain.

"Careful! Your leg is broken!" Tommy half yelled, Wilbur forced a lopsided smile before they started to walk back.

30 Minutes Later

As they neared the house, Wilbur's body gave into the pain. He collapsed onto the ground and his breathing became quick gasps, "Wil! C'mon we're nearly there." Tubbo encouraged, Wilbur nodded as they helped him up.

"M' tired..." Wil slurred, he didn't have the energy to continue to force himself to move. "I know you are Wil, just hang on a little longer." Tommy said, they all continued walking towards the house.

As they got to the door, Wil collapsed onto the ground. He was panting heavily in an attempt to get oxygen into his lungs, Tubbo quickly opened the door as Tommy held onto Wilbur. "PHIL!! TECHNO!! WE NEED HELP!!" Tubbo screamed into the house, not even a second later he heard quick footsteps coming to the door. "What's wrong?!" Phil asked, Techno was standing behind him. "The snow gave out under us while we were walking and Wilbur got injured!" Tubbo yelled, tears had started falling down his face.

Philza quickly scooped Wilbur up and went inside, Tubbo and Tommy followed close behind. "Techno can you grab the med kit and some hot water?" Phil asked as he set Wil down on the couch, "Yup." he answered as he went to get the stuff.

Tommy and Tubbo never left Wilbur's side, they stayed by him and watched. "Is he gunna be okay?" Tubbo asked quietly, tears were still falling, "He should be fine after he gets some sleep." Phil assured the younger ones. "Did either of you get hurt?" Techno asked as he came back into the room, both of them shook their heads, "Wilbur protected us from the fall." Tommy explained.

After Phil and Techno had gone to bed, Tommy and Tubbo had insisted on staying with Wil. Both of them ended up falling asleep cuddled up to him.


	18. It's His Nature

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone who knew Bad knows how nice he is. His kind and caring nature never seems to end, this makes him the mother friend of the group.

The Dream Team had decided to have a sleep over at George's house for fun, they'd invited Bad and Skeppy.

After everyone was there, they mainly just talked and played games with each other. "I'm going to get some snacks from the shop, is there anything in particular that you guys want?" Dream called to the rest of the group. After everyone said what they wanted, Dream headed out to the shop. "So, how long should we stay awake this time?" George asked, whenever they had a sleep over, all of them normally stayed up with each other. "How about we stay up till 2 in the morning?" Sapnap suggested, though he knew one of them would end up falling asleep anyway, "Sounds fun!" Skeppy chimed in.

Bad was in the kitchen getting everyone drinks, he glanced at the clock and saw it was 17:25pm. He finished the drinks and went back into the living room and sat down, "Here are the drinks!" he said smiling. Everyone thanked him and grabbed their drink.

1 Hour Later

"I'm back guys!" Dream yelled as he got in the door, "What took you so long Dream?" Skeppy asked, "Some woman was arguing with a worker, nothing new." he said. Bad got up and helped Dream with the food, they put it in the kitchen. "If you want snacks they're all in here!" Dream called to his friends. All of them ended up eating in the kitchen and talking, Bad volunteered to wash the dishes and Skeppy said he would make dinner.

Dream, Sapnap and George got Netflix ready for them to watch, George had called dibs on picking the first film.

"Dinner's ready!" Skeppy called from the kitchen, they all piled in and sat down to eat, Skeppy handed everyone their food before getting himself one. "This is really nice Geppy!" Bad praised, he smiled, "Agreed." Sapnap said. "It's fucking delicious!" George stated, Bad glared at him. "Language!!" He screamed causing everyone to laugh, Dream decided to turn into a tea kettle as per usual. 

After they were done with dinner, Bad washed up the dishes and the others went into the living room to get ready for the movie marathon. "I'll go get some pillows and blankets!" Sapnap said, Skeppy also went with him to get them. 

"You muffins ready?" Bad asked as he sat down, "Mhmm!" George replied, Dream simply nodded. After Sapnap and Skeppy got back with the pillows and blankets, all of them settled down. Dream and George were sat on one couch, Sapnap laid on the floor and Bad and Skeppy were on another couch.

2 Hours Later

"You guys wanna take a snack break?" George asked from his place on the couch, everyone nodded and got up. Bad looked at the clock, it was 20:36pm. "We should change into some comfier clothes and take a shower." Bad suggested, "Sounds good, I'm showering first!" George said as he raced up the stairs.

The others settled around the living room waiting for their turn in the shower, after 20 minutes George came downstairs and Dream went up.

After around an hour, everyone had showered and gotten changed. They all settled back in their spots and got ready to continue the films. "Who's turn is it to pick?" Skeppy asked, "I'm pretty sure it's Bad's turn." Sapnap replied. Bad picked his film and they all went quiet to watch it.

5 Hours Later

Looking around the room, Bad smiled. George had fallen asleep in Dream's lap and Dream was asleep as well. Sapnap had passed out on the floor and Skeppy was asleep, Bad carefully sat up and put Sapnap on the couch. He then covered all of them with blankets before falling asleep on the floor.


	19. One Way Out

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranboo was known for getting stuck in dangerous situations, now was no exception.

Ranboo had just been walking around a forest with Tubbo, nothing dangerous or stupid. However the world always seemed to turn on these boys, and it would happen at the worst times.

"Ranboo look! A bee!" Tubbo yelled as he ran towards the bee, Ranboo quickly turned around and ran to catch up with Tubbo. Scott and Dream had trusted him to keep Tubbo safe, he wasn't willing to break their trust. 

After following Tubbo through a clearing, they both realised that they'd made a mistake. Whilst they'd been running, they'd been going deeper and deeper into the forest and were now lost. "C'mon Tubbo, we should try find our way home." Ranboo suggested, he didn't want to end up lost in a forest in the dark. "But the bee!" Tubbo argued, "We can find the bee another time, we need to go home." he said as he reached for Tubbo's arm. 

"Aww c'mon Memory Boy! Can't we stay here a bit longer?" Tubbo whined, Ranboo shook his head, "It's not safe out here at night, plus there are bears in th-" Ranboo was cut off by loud footsteps. The sound was coming towards them fast, Ranboo grabbed hold of Tubbo's arm. "RUN!" he shouted, both boys took off into a sprint as the creature got closer.

"Ranboo! Where are we even running to?!" Tubbo screamed as they ran, "I don't know! Anywhere that's away from whatever's following us!" he replied. His tail was swishing violently from side to side as he continued to run, however luck wasn't on their side. 

As they came out of the trees, they were met with a cliff edge. Both of them came to a stop before turning around, the thing that had been chasing them was a massive black bear. Tubbo panicked and grabbed hold of Ranboo for protection, Ranboo pulled Tubbo close to his side and wrapped his tail around his chest. 

"Ranboo, what do we do now?" Tubbo whispered, his voice laced with fear. "I don't know Tubbo, but I'll think of something." he said in a hushed whisper.

The bear started to walk forwards showing its jaws, there was no way they were going to be able to get past it. Taking a look over the cliff edge, Ranboo got a stupid idea. 'It's risky, very risky, but it might be our only option...' he thought as he looked back at the bear. 

"Tubbo," he started, "move behind me and stay still, okay?" he finished. Tubbo simply nodded and did as he was instructed. Ranboo made an enderman sounding screech in an attempt to scare away the bear, sadly it did the opposite of what he hoped and caused it to charge at them.

Ranboo spun around quickly and started to run towards Tubbo, the boy's eyes widened in fear as made an attempt to move. Ranboo didn't let him move and instead leapt right towards him.

As Ranboo collided with Tubbo, both of them fell off the cliff edge, Ranboo kept a tight hold on Tubbo. 'Please work!' he thought as he closed his eyes. After about 5 seconds of falling, both of them disappeared in a cloud of purple particles.

It was only when Tubbo felt his back make contact with the ground that he opened his eyes. To his surprise, he wasn't dead. Looking around he realised that he was in his back garden, he was confused for a bit however it suddenly clicked. 

Looking to his right, he saw Ranboo lying on his stomach on the grass. He shuffled over and looked at the hybrid, it was then he realised that Ranboo had teleported both of them to safety. He also noticed that he was asleep.

Tubbo smiled as he got up and went to the back door. He opened it and called for Scott, "Scott! Can you give me a hand down here please!!" he shouted. Soon after he'd spoken, Scott came to the door. "What do you need Tubbo?" he questioned, Tubbo simply pointed to the passed out Ranboo. "Ahhhh okay." Scott said before going out and picking the boy up.

4 Hours Later

When Ranboo finally woke up, his first thought was 'Where's Tubbo?" however that was quickly answered by a loud shout from downstairs. He smiled as he got up to go down, he ended up staying the night at Tubbo's place.


	20. Anything For Them Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Gore, Vomiting, Character Death, Violence  
> !This is an au where XLife and HermitCraft are enemies! They do NOT respawn!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Scott woke up in his house, the last thing he expected to hear was screaming. Shooting up from his bed, he ran and put his armour on. Luckily he'd fallen asleep in his normal clothes.

Scott ran outside with his sword in hand and a bow on his back, he realised it was Lauren who was screaming. "LAUREN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" he shouted to his friend, Lauren quickly turned to look at him, "HERMITCRAFT ARE ATTACKING SCOTT!" she yelled back. Scott's eyes widened in both shock and fear, he knew they would attack, but why so soon?

"WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?!" he shouted, "THEY ALL WENT TO ATTACK!" she yelled back, 'That's not good..' he thought. Scott ran to Lauren and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we have to help them!" he said as they both started running.

It didn't take long to find where the fight was, the second Scott and Lauren entered the battlefield, an arrow was shot straight towards them. Scott saw the arrow and tackled Lauren to the ground, they barely avoided it.

Scott quickly got to his feet and sprinted towards Grian, both of them swung their swords and clashed together.

Mumbo and Joey were fighting each other, Tango and Zedaph were fighting with Oli and Jack. Lauren and Pat were shooting from further back. 

Grian managed to out speed Scott and slashed his left arm with the sword, he hissed in pain before striking back.

Even over all the yelling and screaming from the fight, Scott heard Shelby scream in fear as Oli got hit in the head with an arrow. Scott looked over and saw Tango coming up behind her, he swung his sword at Grian's feet knocking him over. 

He swiftly pulled out his bow and pulled back an arrow, he aimed at Tango and let the arrow go. It struck Tango's right arm and gave Shelby enough time to attack, he shot another arrow this time at Grian and it hit him in the leg.

Scott quickly ran to help Jack since Oli was now down, he swung his sword and it teared through the skin on Zedaph's back. His back was now painted in a deep crimson colour, Jack seemed to be handling his fight well. 

Scott had decided to drop back a bit, he was still keeping an eye out. Pat turned and looked over to Scott and saw something his friend clearly hadn't, "SCOTT BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. Scott whipped around a second too late, his vision suddenly went white. 

Pat watched as Scott got hit in the head by a brick, the brick had been thrown by Python. He shot a flaming arrow at Python before running to his teammate, who was now lying dazed on the ground.

"Scott! You alright?" he asked, Scott sat up and looked around confused. "Yeah, think so." he replied, his words were slightly slurred. Scott glanced over to Lauren and realised that Mumbo was aiming an arrow at her, he quickly got to his feet and pulled out an enderpearl.

Pat looked confused at the enderpearl, that was until he saw what Scott had seen. He was about to stop Scott from doing something stupid, but by then he'd thrown the pearl. 

Lauren saw the arrow way to late, she put her arms up to try shield herself. A moment passed and she realised that nothing was hitting her, uncovering her eyes, she saw a familiar figure shielding her. She realised that the figure was Scott and went to thank him, her words were lost when he fell to the floor.

"Scott?!" she yelled in surprise, she crawled over to him and looked at the arrow. She felt a pit of dread form in her stomach when she realised what kind of arrow it was.

The arrow Scott was struck with happened to be a poison tipped arrow, luckily it didn't look like the arrow had hit anything important. Lauren heard Scott groan in what she guessed was pain, he looked up at her. His eyes were misty and unfocused, she turned to look at Pat.

"PAT! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" she yelled as she sat Scott up, she quickly realised that doing that wasn't the best idea when he yelped in pain. His eyes widened as he turned his head to the side, Lauren realised what he was doing before it happened. 

After turning his head, Scott threw up whatever was in his stomach onto the ground. Lauren rubbed circles on his back as this happened. After he'd emptied his stomach contents onto the grass he was thrown into a harsh coughing fit.

Pat ran to where Lauren and Scott were and saw what damage the arrow had done, he also noticed that Scott's body was shaking rather violently. "This is bad," he started, Lauren looked at him, "his body seems to be having a bad reaction to the poison." he added. Lauren looked at Scott, her expression was fully of sympathy.

An arrow shot towards them and was deflected by a sword, both Pat and Lauren knew who's sword it was. 

It didn't surprise them that much to see Scott standing, he'd never been one to show weakness in situations like this. "I'm going to help Shelby and Jack, will you both be alright?" Scott asked, both of them nodded knowing they wouldn't be able to stop Scott.

Jack was starting to struggle to keep up with Zedaph, so he was relieved when a familiar face came and attacked with him. "Cheers mate!" Jack said to Scott, he nodded before shooting an arrow at Mumbo. 

Scott snapped his head around when he heard a scream of pain coming from his left, he watched in horror as Lizzie got a sword stabbed straight through her chest by Etho. "LIZZIE!!" he screamed, ignoring how the action caused his throat to burn. 

He pulled out another enderpearl and threw it behind Etho, as soon as he teleported, he drove his sword straight through his head. "Lizzie? Lizzie?!" he shouted to his unresponsive friend, he knew that she was dead.

He had to force himself not to throw up as he looked down at his dead friend, blood oozed thickly out of the stab wound.

He turned and across the field to get to Mumbo as he shot an arrow into Joey's back. Raising his sword, Scott brought the blade down onto his back. To his surprise, Mumbo quickly turned and kicked him directly in the stomach. The second Mumbo's foot made contact with him, he stumbled backwards only to get stabbed in the back.

In that moment everything went fuzzy, he thought he heard people scream something, maybe his name? He wasn't sure. Before he knew it, his whole world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of probably 3 for this oneshot


End file.
